shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Pirates
'Lost Pirates' Lost Pirates are a group of Pirates that have basically picked up by Captain Burning Ace Devlin after losing there way either at sea or in life. There main goal is fortune, but in pursuit of this they bite off alot more. Captain Lost Pirates Captian - Burning Ace Devlin Notourious card shark and gambler from South Blue, Burning Ace has devil fruit power of "Bakuha - Bakuha no Mi" paramecia type devil fruit. Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki possession. Burning Ace prefers to make wages and raise the stakes, known as the greatest card player of all time, Burning Ace has a suspicous demeanor as his skills are as a card player are unparrelled and once he has you locked into a game he is impossible to beat. Burning Ace is mainly after rare stones some of which can enhance his devil fruit ability which he stores in his staff As a pirate he is a winner of many "Davy Back Fights" and has built a crew based on this success. He is a master tactician and rearley has to fight directly. Burning Ace is 28yrs old and stands 6ft 5" wears a brown trench and black vest head gear and finger gloves. He fights with a long staff and playing cards, but can use almost any object. "Explosion - Explosion Fruit" Paramecia type alows the user to explosively chagre objects through touch and cause them to explode on command by saying "tick tick" the user can also time delay an explosion without the verbal command maxium 5 seconds delay. The user can also concentrate the charge in a smaller area and use a slightly weaker "pluse charge" to inflict damage through a weapon such as Burning Aces long staff. The strength of the charge depends on how dense the object is the denser and more compacted atoms in the object the greater the expolsion, hence the use of playing cards as they are light and are not very dense so he doesn't blow holes in his ship. The charge forces the space between atoms apart releasing an explosive energy hence the more compact an object the greater the explosion. Limitations Standard devil fruit user limitations. The user can only charge objects to a maxium size of the same size as the user. The charge is also limited to inanimate objects, and is usless against enimies that have little or no pyshical form i.e some Logia types. 'Burning Ace Devlins' Lost Pirates' 'First Mate - Vega Star' Vega uses a devastating fighting style known as Hokuto Shimken using the 708 tsubos chanelling pionts inflicting explosive damage from the inside of the body. This stlye alows the user to tap into the extra 70% of unused physical strength and power of the body and spirit. Vega Star possess full Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku Haki abilities, and can withstand immense pyhsical punishment. Vega is slightly cold and unforgiving for those who don't measure up to their words, deeply dirven and eternally loyal to Burning Ace, Vega Star is hell bound on destroying the slave trade and anyone who supports it. He has white hair from the stress of being a slave who was kidnapped and had his parents killed in front of him as a child, he wears a blue suit and wears a white shirt when its hot, he stands 7ft 1" Vega was acquired by Burning Ace from a slave trader during a game of cards, he was a teenager at the time. Vega Star is from Karate Island and was found by Burning Ace in South Blue. 'Rei aka Lonely Blade' Rei joined the lost pirates after being found shipwrecked on a remote island. Formerly a body graud for a Noble in South Blue where he single handly protected his master from a Sea King, saving his master and escorts but leaving himself isolated and drifting in the South Blue. His sword technquie is called the wailing winter wind and slices through his opponents like an icey wind leaving a blue vapour trail behind it. Lonely Blade Rei is 6ft 7" tall, 40yrs old and wears traditional clothes, his sword is made from an unkown metal and has never been scratched. Rei has long black hair and writes poetry in a note book that he carries with him. He often stops while fighting to make notes for his poetry. Rei has unkown orgins as his early training is surrounded in mystery, Haki user of all three abilities Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Husohoku. Rei is a highly skilled fighter but its his ability to lure his oppenents into postions so he can exploit there weakness' that makes him one of the greatest swordsmen ever. Although Rei owes nothing to Burning Ace, his relationship with the other crew members especially Vega Star, and Lady Midnight keeps him in the crew. 'Lady Midnight' Lady Midnight 26yrs old, 6ft 1" tall blonde hair and scars on her hands and feet from a tortoure session, orginally from South Blue, she was broken out jail by Burning Ace to save the life of Rei just after he was found on shipwrecked island. Rei was close to death and Lady Midnight revieved him using her devil fruit power, "Drain Drain Fruit" which drains the life force from living objects and then can be directly feed into the user or transfered to another. Lady Midnight has a checked past and has been labled a witch and a lady of loose morals as she is a heavy drinker and has evil fruit power. '"Drain Drain Fruit"' Paramecia type, the user creates parasites that can ingest and store the life force of living things, these parasites can then eat and vomit repairing the wounds and damage both internally and externally to the user and any given subject. These parasites can also restore severed limbs and heads. The parasites can resurrect dead bodies for short amount of time 10mins maxium given enough life force has been injected. 'Oda Nobunaga' Latest member of the Lost Pirates, addition by Davy Back Fight. Oda is a little grumpy about being part of this crew but he is a proud and honourable Sumo, and if anyone really pisses him off he just eats them! using his Devil Fruit Power "Yum - Yum Fruit" Oda is 37yrs old from South Blue, ex crime boss, and 6ft 5" he wears tradional Sumo costume, and is heavily tatooed, he weights more than 280kilos he also suffers from gas and stomach uclers which he complains about alot, in battle he can be distracted by his illnesses and takes his frustration of being ill out on his attackers, Oda has known to of killed a man by holding him down and farting in his mouth till he suffocated. '"Yum - Yum Fruit"' Paramecia type, yum - yum fruit allows the user to turn any living object into delicous candy and chocolate, once transformed the candy and chocolate are exact miniatures of the victims but appear 100th of their orginal size, this process can be reversed by Oda but any damage caused to the candy and chocolate i.e eating a leg will cause permanent loss of the leg once the transformation has been reversed. 'Mizu of Gaia'Edit Lost Pirate Crew Member Mizu was a former student of Vega Star, orginally the shipwright of the Losr Pirates and had little fighting ablitiy. He is gentle and kind and is loved by the rest of his crew, he enjoys cooking and playing cards, and any other types of games. After his Devil Fruit consumption of the "Gaia Gaia Fruit" his personality hasn't changed much but he gained truely remarkable abilites, Mizu answers now to a higher calling and often leaves his crew mates for weeks on end. Once the student of Vega Star he has now become his teacher, Vega feels that his path was to find the "Gaia Spirit" and protect him. 'Gaia Gaia Fruit'Edit Logia type Devil Fruit, the "Gaia Gaia Fruit" is the spirit of the earth, the user is "possessed" by the physical embodiment of the spirit of the earth, thus has the full range of natures powers at it's disposal. The user also is filled with a compassionate nature. 'Strengths 'Edit The user can take any form of nature he pleases such as fire, air, earth, lightening and water because the spirit is alive and moving. The user can release and absord energy from any naturally occurring form including sound and light. As the embodiment of "Gaia" he has a peaceful nature and will never kill. He does however have human emotions, and he will "punish" if he feels ultimately they will grow in understanding towards enlightenment. 'Weakness'Edit Standard Devil Fruit weakness to sea stone. If the user becomes submerged in water he won't die but will become incapacitated. As a "possession" type fruit the embodiment of "Gaia" the user is not able to kill, the user is obligated to sustain life, even in the face of his enemies. The user cannot directly heal but can release life force so the individual won't die. The user also will get "the calling" where he will be compelled to leave is current location and help people that are in a desperate situation. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirate Crews Category:YoHoHo Category:Lost Pirate